


You´re not the same when you´re tired

by DepthOfMusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthOfMusic/pseuds/DepthOfMusic
Summary: Just a really short fanfic about what happens when Keith is too tired to speak (or think) properly.No relationships in this fic, only an implied both-sided Klance crush.





	You´re not the same when you´re tired

It was one of the peaceful, staying-in-the-castle days for the paladins, Coran and Allura. However, this did not mean they were idling around; Coran was working on upgrading the ship, with Pidge helping out, Hunk was trying to make something tasty (or at least edible) with the available resources in the kitchen, Allura and Shiro talking about how to proceed with their mission. Keith could be found where he always was during these days- having training sessions in the training room, Lance loitering around the ship- helping Hunk with taste-testing, entertaining Coran and Pidge, and just generally walking around. 

This went on for several hours, the paladins, Allura and Coran meeting in the "lounge room" used for briefings afterwards for a quick situation report. At the end, everyone stuck around having casual conversations. One could see Keith was not talkative, even less than usually, seemingly tired, yawning quite a couple of times, his eyes closing for longer than a blink. Lance approached him anyways, having a small chitchat about non-essential things. After a while, Allura and Coran excused themselves, wanting to check flying coordinates, which left the five of them alone. Shiro went a couple of minutes after those two, going to bed. After several more minutes of casual talking and slight unsuccessful bickering

Lance stretched himself on the sofa, standing up then.

"Well guys, that's that, I need my beauty sleep so I'll be going. Good night!" He said,  
"I should go check the programs of the ship now too." Pidge said, standing up as well.  
"Good night man, sleep tight." Hunk added with a smile.

"Good night, love." Keith said, yawning and swaying slightly on the couch, eyes barely open. 

Everything turned silent afterward, Keith trying to concentrate a bit more, looking at the three paladins , who were all looking at him with varying emotions- A surprised Hunk, an utterly confused Pidge, and a slightly blushing and quiet Lance . After a couple of seconds he realized what he said, abruptly standing up and leaving with a resolute "Night!" , literally storming out of the lounge room, a big blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.  
After the door closed the remaining three paladins snapped out of it . 

"The fuck just happened?" Pidge asked still at a loss.  
"Pidge, language! " Hunk scolded, "But yeah, this was kinda...uhm... unexpected... don't you think?” He tried lightening up the situation, "Anyways, let's go to sleep. Good night guys."  
"W-well... Good night...I guess..." Lance said, leaving the room, Hunk and Pidge doing the same. 

In the meantime, Keith was lying on his bed, face down, reflecting on what he just did, punching the bed. 

Lance was lying on the bed in his room a couple of minutes later, staring at the ceiling, processing what just happened. 

Neither Keith nor Lance got a lot of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this; I hope you enjoyed this short fic of mine.  
> This was just an idea that popped into my mind one day late at night when I was barely able to keep my eyes open. 
> 
> (Just to clarify, I´m not a native English speaker so ther might be some errors I just didn´t see while editing this.)


End file.
